1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, an organic electroluminescent device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an organic electroluminescent device, the brightness characteristics of the red pixels R are typically inferior to those of the green G and blue B pixels. Thus, more current should be applied the R pixels in order to emit the same level of brightness as the G and B pixels. For example, to emit 100 candela of brightness, 10 mA current should be applied to the G pixel, and 20 mA current should be applied to the B pixel. However, a 70 mA current should be applied to the R pixel in order to emit 100 cadela of brightness. Thus, a great deal of current is required to emit the same level of brightness from the R, G and B pixels, thereby increasing the power consumption of the organic electroluminescent device. Therefore, there is a need to decrease power consumption requirements of organic electroluminescent devices while maintaining desired display characteristics